


Gossip

by seimaisin



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Humor, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-10
Updated: 2004-06-10
Packaged: 2017-10-14 22:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/154104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seimaisin/pseuds/seimaisin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is Daniel really the only member of SG1 Sam <i>isn't</i> sleeping with?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gossip

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Azar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azar/gifts).



"Did you know that I'm having sex with Colonel O'Neill?"

Daniel's head jerked up fast enough that his glasses fell to the desk. As he fumbled around to pick them up, he stared at the vaguely Sam-shaped blob standing in the office doorway. "Um. What?"

"And Teal'c, too. Can't forget that one." The Sam-shaped blob sat in the chair across from him – when Daniel finally replaced his glasses on his face, he saw the stormy expression on her face. "I am SG1's resident slut!" she announced, almost proudly.

"Sam, what the hell are you talking about?"

She sighed, leaned back, and put her feet up on his desk. Daniel hastily grabbed a green glass globe – an artifact from SG12's latest mission – out of kicking range. "I just went to lunch with the new molecular biologist; nice lady, civilian, smart as a whip, but never takes a breath.

"Oh, yeah … the little blonde one? With the tattoo on her neck?"

"That's the one. Her name is Rhonda, and if you get into a room with her, you'll hear the entire story of how she single-handedly saved her niece's baptism from turning into an episode of Jerry Springer, complete with paternity suits and mud wrestling."

"Sounds entertaining, but can we get back to the part about your wild sex life?"

Sam scowled at him. "Well, apparently, the civilian research staff has nothing better to do than gossip. According to Rhonda, her entire lab thinks I'm sleeping with the Colonel, except for the ones who think I'm having a mad affair with Teal'c."

Grinning, Daniel shut the book in front of him. "Oh, this sounds like a hell of a story."

"Which one? Do you want the soap opera about my latent desire to claim another Tok'ra symbiote and rule the universe with my fierce Jaffa lover, or the one where my position on SG1 is due only to my fabulous blow job skills?"

"Oh." Suddenly, Daniel could swear the temperature in the room rose a couple of notches. Whether it was from her anger, or the unconscious mental flash her  
last statement had generated, he couldn't quite tell. "Neither. Sorry."

Sam stood up and began to pace around the office. "Is this what I get for being a woman in a position of power? I thought this crap died twenty years ago. Honestly. Can't I just be good at my job, without bringing sex into it?"

"You are good at your job. They're all just … bored. Gossiping about people who seem more interesting than you is a time-honored tradition." He tried to  
smile at her. "As long as the people who count know the truth, what's the harm?"

"Spoken like a man who doesn't have to worry about these things." Suddenly, she stopped pacing and sat on the edge of the desk. "Come to think of it … you  
know, Rhonda had stories about pretty much every high-ranking person here … except you."

"Me? Do I count as high-ranking?"

"Duh. But, yeah … now that I think about it, while she had Jack, Teal'c and I nearly having a threesome in the Gateroom –"

"Please, spare me that image."

"-you got off scott free. I wonder why that is?"

"I think I'm almost offended," he joked. "I mean, if you're the Cheyenne Mountain tramp, why aren't I getting any? Am I not good enough for you?"

Daniel ducked just in time to miss Sam's hand slapping the back of his head. "This isn't funny."

"I'm sorry." And, it wasn't – funny, that is. Despite his attempts to joke, it somehow wasn't funny at all, to sit there at his desk and listen to Sam all but confirm that his most secret fantasies – the ones he indulged in late at night, the ones in which she was curled next to him in bed, her skin entwined with his, her heart thudding softly in time with his – would not only be unwelcome to her, but actively reviled. He sighed. "Just ignore them. You can't do anything about small-minded people with too much time on their hands."

"I guess not." She stood up, looked at him, then reached out and pushed his glasses farther up his nose. "Thanks. I just needed to bitch."

"Any time."

Sam headed for the door, then turned back. This time, the storm clouds were gone, replaced by a mischievous twinkle in her eyes as she watched him take a  
sip of his now-ice-cold coffee. "You know, if I ever do decide to whore myself out to team members, I promise, you'll be first on the list."

Daniel spit coffee all over his desk, causing her to laugh in delight. "Thanks," he muttered, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "I'll be  
looking forward to that." He shifted uncomfortably in his chair. Way, way too forward, he added mentally.

She walked out of the room, leaving Daniel alone with unwelcome and entirely inappropriate thoughts of flesh and sweat and a sweet alto voice murmuring  
senselessly in his ear. Fantasies. They'd never be anything but fantasies, and if he was smart, he'd lock them all away in a secret corner of his brain and  
never acknowledge their existence. Down that road lay madness. Sweet, unattainable, crazymaking madness.

He leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. A moment later, however, he was interrupted again. "Hey, Daniel?"

He could feel the blood coursing through the veins of his neck … among other regions. This time, his sigh was nearly a groan. "Sam?"

When he opened his eyes, he saw her leaning against the door frame. Her eyes were … odd. Still sparkling, but with an expression he hadn't seen before. She  
regarded him for a long moment, making him shift uncomfortably yet again. "Sam? What?"

She paused a moment more. "What are you doing for dinner tonight?"

Lock them away, he told himself. Lock them away, and throw away the key. Throw away the key, and have dinner with your best friend. Best. Friend.

Sometimes, Daniel thought, the role of gentleman was the hardest one to play.


End file.
